The Pokedex
by Lewis The King
Summary: A drabble collection detailing the Pokedex's many entries.
1. Bulbasaur

I don't own Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

#001 Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon.`

Unlike most of modern day grass pokemon, Bulbasaur does not take it's food from the sun, Bulbasuar instead gains it's nutrients from a rare process, Bulbasuar dig into the ground and absorb energy from surrounding roots.

Most people believe that a Bulbasaur helps the soil and ground around it to grow, in the process of root absorbtion they disturb the ground in and around the roots. Any Ground/Rock type pokemon who come across it are trapped beneath the surrface, the plants will then begin absorbing energy from them, it will generally take a few days for the pokemon to escape, but inevitably some will not, they will keep the soil growing for as long as they live, and Ground/Rock type pokemon can eat soil, on top of this they are amongst the most long lived pokemon there are-, living anywhere between 300 to 12,000 so this process can take decades, if not centuries to end, when either the pokemon eventually escapes-, or the tree is cut down, as a result many a Steelix have burst from the depths of ancient forests, and even more Onix are released when De-Forestation occurs,

Despite this morbid cycle many a Bulbasaur are indeed docile pokemon, however in the beginning when there was a Bulbasuar to every few miles, there were fierce battles between them and the Steelix, Golem and Forretress who had escaped their deadly fate, and no matter how you look at it, the diffrence in size between the any of the three pokemon to a Bulbasuar was so immense that even clans of them were wiped out by a single Steelix, who themselves disturbed the habitat of an even more dangerous pokemon, Gyrados, they soon were about as rare as Bulbasaur, but while Steelix level has risen, Bulbasuar still remain in the low area due to their selective breeding habits.

XXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw a few drabble fics like this so I thought I'd try it out.


	2. Ivysaur

I do not own Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

#002 Ivysaur, The Seed Pokemon.

Ivysaur's bud opens further upon evolution, allowing it to photosynthesis properly. In it's new form Ivysaur gains power slower, but the power thar it does gain is phenominal, a extremely old Steelix once attacked a newborn Bulbasaur, it's father smashed the Steelix in two and quickly threw it off a cliff, where it's trainer managed to heal it, regretfully with only half off it's body still there.

Ivysaur's old enemies are no longer much of a match for it, but it gains new and more powerful foes, the bulb on a Ivysaur's back is where their power is stored, if this bulb is consumed then most times a pokemon evolves, it is this which drives an unlikley foe, the Magikarp, while alone they are the weakest pokemon imaginable, in company with other Magikarp they can be a decent threat, in the swarms that Ivysaur bring they can demolish cities, indeed, this is one of the more popular theories regarding the Ruins of the Alps, evidence suggested that plant material was in abundance their, in such numbers that only certain pokemon could cultivate that much plant life, as you may imagine, Ivysaur is amongst them, coincedently there are also plant remains at the Lake of Rage..

Among powerful trainers, Ivysaur is the lone un-evolved pokemon in their team, this is because Ivysaur is a very powerful pokemon, but as with most powerful pokemon this comes at a price, Ivysaur can take years to fully evolve. In quite a lot of reported cases there are tales of a lone travler who once every year visits three destinations, Lavander Town, the Seafoam Islands and Cerulean Cave, at the end he is always seen being dragged out of the cave unconscious by an Ivysaur, the myth changes as required, switch Lavender Town for the Tower off route seven in Unova, the Seafoam islands for Whirlpool Islands in Johto, Cerulean Cave for Mt. Cornet, but one thing remains the same, a Ivysaur and a man dressed in Red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fast update huh? Just twenty – thirty mins after the last one.


	3. Venusaur

I do not own Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

#003 Venusaur, The Seed Pokemon.

As the Bulbasaur Evolution advances it becomes ever clearer that they are an unlucky type of creature, first they cause destruction so as not to starve-, in return they are hunted to near extinction, when they evolve they are pursued by not just poachers, but the many pokemon wanting to evolve-, as their bulbs allow normal plant feeding, it also allows the massive amounts of a special chemical which instantly evolves pokemon-, and in smaller doses brings them closer to it, to be released, the toxin is used in a illegal drug for pokemon, Rare Candy, causing poachers the world over to search for Ivysaur.

However it gets worse still for the final evolution, not only does the Toxin become so potent that it doesn't just evolve the pokemon, but poison it in the process, since Venusaur constantly produce this and are reusable, they often get imprisoned and drugged. But even that is minature in comparison to the special effect the RC toxin inflicts on humans, cancer, researchers have proved it over and over, yet trainers never abandon their Venusaur.

In the years that it takes for a Venusaur to be trained to full power it is impossible for a friendship not to be born, in the same way a Rilou requires happyness to evolve, so too does a Ivysaur require friendship to evolve. The truth behind this is horrible, the RC toxin in someway or form will always come into contact with the trainer before evolution may occur, the trainer will become addicted to Ivysaur toxin, which creates a kind of symbiotic link, the trainer is weakened and the Ivysaur is strengthened, there is a reason Ivysaur are never seen in the wild, it is because they are dependant ona human to evolve-, and subsequently survive, many a Venusaur have taken their own life after the death of their trainer, and many a trainer after the death of their Venusaur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinda dark, but I'm on a roll!


	4. Charmander

I do not own Pokemon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

#004 Charmander The Lizard Pokemon.

Charmander are peaceful by nature and brutal by nurture, Charmander are born happy and content, they are however brought up with vicous coldness, most trainers want only a Charmander for it's evolution, Charizard which acording to league polls is the fourth strongest pokemon in Kanto after Snorlax, Dragonite and the rarely seen Kabutops, on a larger scale of all regions it is ranked twenty one, of course excluding legendary pokemon in both polls.

Charmander have only one natural predator, to most pokemon a Charmander would be too small for consumption-, and those who would find Charmander a appropriate meal are oft too weak too stand up to them, the predator of course is Wartortle, why exactly a peaceful pokemon like Wartortle pick out Charmander above easier targets like Growlithe or Rattata, Wartortle live very long, so it may be that some old feud thousands of years ago occurred and the two started fighting, perhaps Charmander as a species forgot, but as the saying goes, A goldeen's memory last's five seconds and a Wartortle's five thousand, adapted off of a now defunct saying regarding an extinct creature. Although Wartortle seem not to care after they evolve into Blastoise, so few Charmanders live outside a monitored area that few if any Wartortle attacks are recorded in a year.

Although the number of Charmander is on the rise, it stilll remains endangered and thus is normally only found in a lab/breeder setting, meaning very little is known of a charmander or it's evolutions natural behaviour. So it was a incredible shock when around 30 were found within an active volcano, their fate is unknown after the eruption which destroyed the town and Gym nearby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Had a bti off sleep, finished this off.


End file.
